Drive Us Apart
by klainegirlonfire
Summary: When Kurt meets Blaine, a dark, handsome NYADA student in the city, he immediately falls for him. Blaine shares his feelings, but his dark secrets and mysterious past keep Kurt from committing completely. Will they survive in NYC? Or will their competitive natures and Blaine's unwillingness to tell Kurt everything drive them apart?
1. The Accident

**Kurt's Point of View**

Caught in a traffic jam in New York City, I slap my forehead impatiently. "I should never have taken Lexington Ave," I murmur to myself, absent mindedly checking my vibrating iPhone.

_Come quickly to 21 Broadway, How to Succeed in Business is holding open auditions for the first 20 NYADA students! –Rachel_

"On my way," I whisper under my breath, quickly replying to my roommate. I quickly turn to the taxi driver and blurt out, "Change of plans! Take me to this address," pointing breathlessly to a map. "Please, go as fast as you can!"

The driver turns, gives me a dirty look, and grumbles about my high-pitched voice hurting his ears. He slowly takes a right and starts the long journey to Broadway. As I begin to settle in, anticipating a long ride, a jolt shakes the cab and sends it screeching into the curb. Pedestrians scream and jump away from the impending car as its side rams into a steel bench. I cover my head and tuck my chest into my legs, protecting myself from potential glass. My eyes squeeze tightly and I begin to gasp, breathing uncontrollably. Slowly, I calm myself down and peer out of the window facing the street. The driver of the colliding cab is fiercely arguing in Spanish with the driver of my cab. I quickly open the door that is not jammed and climb out, still slightly traumatized. I glance down at my lavender button up shirt and straighten it, trying to press out the wrinkles while making my way toward the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" A hand bearing a Michael Kors watch waves in front of my face, drawing my attention away from my outfit. "I don't know what happened," a handsome guy about my age dressed in a navy and red polo shirt says. "We slammed into you pretty hard."

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a little shocked I guess." I quickly take in the stranger. His black hair is gelled down neatly across his head, and his amber eyes look me over, clearly relieved that I wasn't injured.

"So," he states in a smooth voice, "are you going to stick around? I'm not planning on paying the cabbie."

"Me neither," I chuckle nervously. "Well, I'd better go, I need to get to 27 Broadway in about ten minutes. They're holding auditions for How to Suc-"

"You too?" he exclaims. I was just heading over there. I go to NYADA too!"

"Come on then," I shout over the traffic, gesturing to the street. "We can split a cab!"

"Sure," he yells. "I'm Blaine!"

"Kurt," I say over my shoulder, walking towards the street to flag down a taxi.

We step into the cab as soon as it pulls up and simultaneously announce, "Take us to 27 Broadway!" Blaine and I glance at each other and collapse into a fit of giggles.

"You seem very excited," Blaine teases. "How long have you been going to NYADA?"

"Two years," I reply. "My friend Rachel Berry and I moved here from Ohio."

"She won the Winter Showcase last year right?" I nod and he gapes at me for a second before stating, "I'm a freshman. I came here from Ohio, too."

"Really? What a coincidence!"

We continue to chatter and before I know it, we are paying the cabbie and climbing out of the car. Luckily it looks like not many NYADA students were tipped off about the opportunity. I see Rachel and wave. She is, of course, standing at the front of the line waiting anxiously. Blaine and I take our spots at the end of the line.

After a few minutes of waiting, the line begins shuffling forward. As he and I march towards the exit, the police man inspecting our IDs looks Blaine over and tells him to wait for a few seconds. I give Blaine a puzzled look he waves me off and says, "Don't worry, it's just a different ID."

"Maybe I'll see you around," I say to Blaine, tempted to ask for his number.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have your cell phone number," he says hopefully, staring nervously at the gum-covered sidewalk.

"Sure! I'll put it in your phone." He hands it to me and I type my number in shakily, messing up a few times. "Here you go."

The smile he gives me makes up for the lost time getting to the auditions; I grin and run inside.

What Kurt doesn't see is Blaine being roughly handcuffed.

**Please review! **


	2. The Problem

**Blaine's Point of View**

I can't let this happen to my life. But it is. After he I met the adorable, awkward NYADA student named Kurt, I was immediately interested. But even though my intents were good, I just can't pull him into the twisted sob story I call my life.

When I saw my dad at the front door, he immediately recognized me. I wanted to bolt, but I couldn't draw attention to myself. I knew he would arrest me. I let Kurt go inside, after I had his number, and then surrendered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the police officer bellows when the sidewalk is empty. He removes my handcuffs while shouting, "You had a full scholarship to Yale! And now you run off to New York, where I work, and join some giant glee club? I thought I raised you to be better than this!" I stare at the ground, quiet and still. "I knew you would run, so I was forced, in public I may add, to arrest my own son!" He breaks down and holds his head in his hands. Unsure of what to do, I stand awkwardly next to him. After a few minutes of shaky breaths he raises his head and says, "I never had a problem with you being gay. But I never knew it would influence your actions, twist your mind-"

I've had it. This is the last straw. "You have always had a problem with me being gay! Are you kidding?" I puff out my body to its full, 5'7" height and stare my father down. "I'm following my dreams," I whisper before bolting down the sidewalk.

**Sorry for the length, I'll post soon!**


	3. Who is Blaine Anderson?

**Kurt's Point of View**

Still thrilled about giving Blaine my number, I skip inside the theater. The line flows into the dimly lit stage area, and attendants tell us to sit down in the grand front row. I spot a seat next to Rachel and scurry over, taking time to admire her outfit. Her black dress flaunts her long legs and her red sweater makes me remember the days at McKinley. She hugs me hello and asks me where I was and why'd I take so long to get here and why I'm breathing so hard. As I scramble to answer her many questions, Rachel and I look up at a noise to see a gasping Blaine squeeze through a side exit door. "Uh…" I stare as he takes the vacant seat to my left.

"Sorry, the police officer had to let me in the other way. The front doors closed." He grins apologetically as Rachel looks him over disapprovingly.

"Relax Rachel," I mutter out of the side of my mouth. I'm about to talk to Blaine as the lights flash on and a man with salt-and-pepper hair walks onto the bright stage.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone, Daniel Radcliff, the current lead, was caught in a jam caused by a minor accident." Blaine and I glance at each other quizzically. "He's fine, but he won't be able to make it. The auditions are cancelled."

Immediately, everyone is deflated. I sigh sadly along with Rachel and turn to Blaine. I stare at him, shocked. His face is silver with tears.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sniffles. Quickly, he composes himself and states, " I guess I hoped I could get a role, you know, for tuition." He stands and starts walking away.

I jump out of my seat and grab his shoulders, spinning him around and say "Everyone at NYADA goes through financial troubles. You don't have to act high and mighty, I think I've bawled in front of Rachel about three dozen times, " I say, gesturing to her. I grin and search his eyes.

Blaine's eyes light up and he crushes me in a hug. "Thanks, it's a big jump from homeschooling to New York City." He pulls away and asks, "Will you accompany me to dinner? My treat."

I look at Rachel. She nods and I reply, "That would be lovely."

**Blaine's Point of View**

After I agreed to meet Kurt at Callbacks later tonight, I almost bolted. I needed to get ready.

I arrive at the homeless shelter within ten minutes. I have to say, it's very embarrassing. I always enter through the back. I sneak in and the manager, a kind hearted African American woman with a thick Boston accent, shouts hello.

"Hey Rosemary," I yell. I waste no time chatting and run to my cot. I open my knapsack and pull out my two pairs of pants. "Red or yellow?" I whisper to myself.

"Yellow," Sebastian says from behind me. He's a good looking guy about my age with a tall, thin frame. He's been obsessing over me since I arrived.

"Thanks," I say with distaste while mentally choosing the red. "Go away."

"God, just being helpful," he says. "Hey, want to come with me to Brooklyn tonight? Some friends and I are going out."

I know what this means. Sebastian is a drug dealer, specializing in weed. The reason he's in the shelter is because his dad disowned him after Sebastian was arrested for the countless time a few months ago. All he does is party and comb his hair. He dropped out of high school and only attends community college because the shelter won't take you in if you're under 21 and not attending school.

"I have to go," I say. I run to the bathroom with hair gel, moisturizer, the pants, and a fresh polo shirt. I fill the sink and exfoliate my skin. My thoughts drift to NYADA; I am attending right now, but it might not be for long. The tuition is insanely expensive and my scholarship will only last for one year. My only chance of staying there is if I get a role on Broadway. Even if it's small it'll cover the cost for three more years and probably a dorm. After what happened in high school I need to get away from guys like Sebastian.

I get dressed and pull my generic shelter coat on. I make a mental note to decorate mine. I don't want to be caught wearing the same outerwear as the rest of homeless NYC. I run out the door to Callbacks, grabbing my new watch and wallet.


End file.
